


鸡脖特磨剪子

by siriushan5



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5
Summary: ＊双Omega＊女儿是罗泰勒





	鸡脖特磨剪子

＊双Omega  
＊女儿是罗泰勒

Jimmy Page想招个室友。

本来和John Paul住得好好的，谁知道室友突然就跑去美国读书，放自己一个人承担伦敦高额的房费。Jimmy搞黏菌实验的，经常在冰箱里养一堆蘑菇的，这怪癖放着谁都受不了，哦对，他还喜欢研究黑魔法，突然带个死乌鸦放在餐桌上也是有的。

Jimmy Page臭名远扬，所以同校没人敢跟他合租。不过骗骗新生还是可以的，Jimmy想，拿低廉的租金诱惑着总算是有新生上了勾。约着来看房那天，来人一副没睡醒的样子，穿着个睡袍松垮垮的系在腰上，饱满的胸膛没有丝毫遮掩，金发大波浪披肩膀上懒洋洋的，穿着紧身裤子，浑圆挺翘的臀部和结实的大腿绷在布料里，嘴里叼着根烟看到Jimmy开门对他妩媚地笑笑。

“我没叫鸡，你走错了。”Jimmy关上了门。

Jimmy以为自己才是那个怪人，谁知道刚签了租房合同，Robert就不知道从哪儿又变出一个婴儿车，尿布奶粉一应俱全。“顺便说一下，这是我女儿，”Robert抱起车里那跟他一样金发碧眼的小婴儿，“Roger，跟Jimmy叔叔打招呼！”

“你没说你有孩子，两个人的租金也得加……”Jimmy死死盯着那个名字分明是男性名的“女儿”，开始思考怎么把Roger献祭掉。“他算人吗？”Robert毫不在乎地抱着婴儿，又吸了口烟。

Robert说这孩子是高中时瞎搞的产物，也不知道是谁的，反正毕业了没事干就生了下来，金发大眼睛的贼可爱，完全看不出是谁的崽，怎么看怎么像自己有丝分裂的，反正是自己的骨肉就养着了，乖也是挺乖，就是喜欢把桌子拍得啪啪作响，是个当鼓手的苗子，改天带去让Bonzo叔叔看一看去……扯远了，Robert一个人带孩子还上学一边打工也是不容易，连Jimmy都差点想心疼他，直到他转念一想：“不对，你不知道孩子爹是谁，这孩子是你肚子里……”眼睛朝下看了看他平坦的，完全不像生过孩子的小腹。

“怎么？没见过男性Omega啊？”顺便说一下，这是个ABO世界观，于是Jimmy也点点头：“见过，我也是。”姐妹一相认，这一下说什么都不赶Robert走了，本身男性Omega就稀少，发情期信息素不稳定的谁愿意招个把持不住的Alpha室友？顺便一说前室友John Paul是个Beta，还是个对Jimmy的美貌无动于衷的奇葩。

于是Robert Plant就成了Jimmy Page的室友。

以为招了个同样Omega的室友，还已育带孩子的年轻妈妈，他就安分守己，倒是没把外面的野Alpha带回来过，但仗着室友也是Omega，从来不打抑制剂，Roger还小，Omega哺乳期参合奶香味的信息素满屋子乱窜。

Robert生产之后第一个发情期到了，如Jimmy所料的，他根本毫不遮掩自己越发浓烈的信息素，刚从实验室回来，透过门缝都能闻见那个人奶的腥臊味。发情期的金发Omega是个什么样的可人儿，本来就漂亮温柔的脸庞，金发大波浪的发丝黏在脸上，拿手指摩挲着Jimmy的手腕就把他按在门板上把舌头钻到他嘴巴里，大腿磨蹭在他的腰侧，硬了的鸡巴隔着紧身裤子抵在他的胯上。

“……我也是Omega，”Jimmy挣脱了糊他一嘴口水的亲吻，半晌只吐出这么一句。“Omega也有鸡巴。”Robert对他笑笑。

Jimmy有Robert见过最好看的手指，灵活修长，拿来指交真是爽到不行。没见过哪个Omega发情有Robert那么湿的，包括自己都没那么湿，Jimmy手指伸进他的后穴，生产完的产道还没恢复它的弹性，松松垮垮的软绵绵地吞着自己的手指，顺着入口的内壁摩擦很快就能找到前列腺，但Jimmy不想那么做，本着科学探索的精神，更深地向里探去，居然能摸到被孩子的重量坠的向下的生殖腔口。“操……”Robert倒吸一口气，因为Jimmy的手指在腔口揉搓着那个敏感的小口，通常的Omega没有Alpha信息素的刺激，是没法打开生殖腔的。

“怪不得你那么湿……”Jimmy喃喃自语，用手指粗暴地顶开了那个合不上的生殖腔口。“操！Jimmy！”先是一阵疼痛，随着腔口被顶开更多黏滑的液体涌了出来，后面的空虚感越来越严重，虽然指交很好，但既没有Alpha信息素的镇静，甚至也没有Alpha的大鸡巴堵上水流不止的小洞。“Jimmy……操我！”Robert扭动着腰就想自己把能爽到的那点送到Jimmy的手指上，但都被他按住了腰，坚持用手指操进他的生殖腔，软糯的不像样子的内壁挤压着手指渴望着更粗大的东西填满他，为了再怀上一个小崽子他会用合不上的腔口再试图松垮垮地锁住一个结。

Robert浪叫起来的声音好听极了，丝毫不压抑着叫床声绝对被小Roger全听去了，但他还无法理解自己的母亲是怎么晃着腰扭着胯，股间的爱液顺着Jimmy的手漏到床单上。Robert憋屈地被Jimmy只用手指就操高潮了，他就像个魔法师，掌握着他的性感带和感官，只要他想，他可以用各种方法将自己送上快乐的巅峰，Robert脑子已经开始胡思乱想了。

热潮还没过去，Robert温顺地舔着Jimmy操完他的手指，丝毫不在乎尝到自己腥臊的爱液和射出来的精液。“魔法师先生，我得报答你。”说罢Robert反客为主地把Jimmy压在床上，用最快速度脱掉了他的裤子，果不其然，虽然不在发情期，但也因为刚刚的刺激，Jimmy也湿的不行，他自己可能都没意识到。

Robert将Jimmy的长腿搭在自己肩膀上，鼻尖抵着会阴，就舔上了那个湿的冒水的洞。“操……”Jimmy哪受过这种刺激，灵巧的舌头直往穴口里钻，刺激着肠道里的软肉。Jimmy下意识地夹紧了腿，金色的脑袋就在自己腿间，发丝磨得腿根发痒，沉甸甸的鸡巴可能就打在Robert的额头上，美人高挺的鼻梁蹭着囊袋，喘气喷在会阴都发痒地爽。完了，自己明明不在发情期的，Jimmy手指按着金发大波浪的脑袋，下意识地想要更多的刺激。Robert变本加厉地吸那个敏感的穴口，把失禁般涌出的透明爱液全部咽进了喉咙里。

最后Jimmy被舔射的时候，精液全射在了Robert的额头上头发里，金色的美丽大波浪卷发被白浊的精液黏在了一起，顺着发丝就往下流到了发梢。Robert引以为豪的美丽头发，金子一般高贵神圣的头发，就好像也成了他的性器官一样被射了污浊，他也没生气，发情期的Omega就是尽可能的想要被搞脏。他去趴在Jimmy怀里，吻他，温柔懒洋洋的吻，勾着他的舌头，他俩都口干舌燥，身体里的水仿佛都涌到了身下一片泥泞的后穴和腿根，爱液都混合在一起，乱七八糟的Omega信息素融合着快能引爆这间宿舍。

“我还要……Jimmy……”Robert跟人撒娇，也不知道是孕期禁欲太久还是他本质就是一个骚娘们。还在哺乳期的胸口都开始漏奶，香喷喷白洁的乳汁，被小婴儿咬得肿大发涨的乳头，Jimmy一边捏着他柔软饱满的乳肉，一边就抢了小Roger的伙食，舌尖戳着乳孔刺激更多乳汁分泌出来，甜美的汁液全都滑进口腔里。Robert仰着脑袋浪叫，金子般的长发全垂在身后就像一个希腊神祇般漂亮。

乱七八糟的发情期还没解决完，最后他俩是被小Roger凄厉的哭声打断的。“生孩子真麻烦……”Jimmy放过Robert被掐得通红的细软胸肉，决定不跟小孩子抢吃的。“对，我就该让你也怀一个体验体验。”Robert也急匆匆抓了睡袍就要去看孩子。

Omega可没法让别人怀孕，Jimmy意识到和Robert做说不定还挺安全的，突然觉得这室友招得还挺值得，虽然莫名其妙就成了小Roger的小妈。趁Robert给孩子喂奶的时候从后面操他应该挺好玩的，想着，Jimmy也快速爬下了床。


End file.
